


玲珑番外-mellow chu

by mmttmmpeace



Category: ttmm
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmttmmpeace/pseuds/mmttmmpeace





	玲珑番外-mellow chu

玲珑番外 

>>>

橘先离开了摄影棚，给这俩一点独处的空间。

他俩很早就看对眼了，在一起的时间也不短，只是碍于职业身分没有公开，橘想起了充当爱情顾问的每天被疲劳轰炸的那段日子，露出欣慰的笑容，孩子长大了啊。

橘虽然拍的G片可他比铅笔还直，而且这部戏也不能简单被定位成G片，真要说起来橘认为应该归在文艺片更靠谱，只不过穿插了比较露骨的镜头，但是和整部戏的剧情氛围并无冲突，甚至更能突显其中的意境。

其实到现在橘还是有些后怕，达央的占有欲明摆在眼前，就算和真守对戏只是完全照剧本走，他也不敢保证自己能不能平安回家。

就算真守部份的镜头用了裸替，但是橘的确碰了达央他家大宝贝的脸，嘴也亲了，不知道等会儿再见到达央自己会被削成什么样子，刚才那么镇定的达央一定是在暗暗算计要这么处置他，一定是的。这么想着的橘不禁打了个冷颤。  
达央这么宝贝的恋人第一次和别人拍这种戏，难道达央还会微笑着拍拍橘的肩膀，念在我们认识这么久，就不跟你计较了吗。不可能的，醒醒吧，那可是个没有身为后辈自觉的傢伙。

橘的眼神已经死掉了，戏服换到一半，却听见门口传来一阵骚动。

"...达央！"

"现在这里不会有人的。"

哦呀，说人人到。另外，这里有人的，橘在心里默默举起手，难道他已经不配称为人了吗，啊，心好痛。

现在出去也不是，躲起来又会变的更麻烦，这时候的橘怎么做呢，他把自己藏进衣服堆里，抱着膝盖稳定坐姿，压低呼吸，发挥旺盛的八卦精神继续听墙脚。

录下来当作对决达央的筹码，不失为上策。威逼不成就利诱，看达央有没有这么能忍。

啧啧，虽然比真守矮了半颗头，身材有好好锻鍊就能完全弥补起来，达央拍H戏可都是亲自入镜，还是业界知名的实力派，几乎没有哪次H戏不是一条过的，当然这次也不例外。

"我受不了了，现在给我或是回去一直到早上，真守你只有两个选项。"

达央的戏服相比之下简朴许多，和真守拉拉扯扯的时候就松开了，达央亲着对方的嘴，发出清晰的水声，真守背对着门口，橘能看见他的脸都红到耳根了。

"等一下啦。"

达央无视对方推拒着自己肩头的手，埋头解花魁身上的腰带。

"很痛苦啊，不是想着你的脸就完全硬不起来，不是操你就根本没有感觉..."

刺绣精致的衣襟敞开了大半，大片春光暴露在空气里，达央的嘴唇在对方肌肤四处蹂躏，手上的动作还在继续。

"...你这腰带到底怎么解啊，我看你拉一下就开了不是吗..."

达央抬起脸又吻了对方一下。

"唔嗯...这已经被你弄成死结了啦笨蛋达央。"

真守被逗笑了，软绵绵的敲达央的胸膛，月牙似的眼眸闪烁着星辰微光。一下戏还没卸妆就被达央抓住，眼角那抹豔红更显媚态。

"代表我跟真守会永远绑在一起，死了也不会分离。"

达央又扯了几下那条碍事的带子，亲吻真守的眼皮。

"已经下戏了，不用继续装成这样啦。"

真守的睫毛轻轻搔在对方脸上，灼烫的吐息回应着对方的动作。

"什么样？啊......真守，你告诉我你一个男人的乳头怎么这么漂亮..."

低下头达央凑上前观赏，"比我看过的任何人都可爱的多，不管是颜色形状......"

稍微舔了一下之后整个含住，"...唔还是口感。真的太棒了。"

"唔嗯..."

真守捂着嘴，呻吟还是从指缝间漏了出来，达央表示想多听听那可爱的声音，直接咬上对方手背想拉开。

"...为什么......为什么你连呼出来的气息...都是甜的..."

达央的脸重新埋进对方颈窝，手上也终于找到诀窍，被层层裹住的胴体裸露在白炽灯之下，没有镜头，没有指示，真守单纯的陷溺在情慾的漩涡中，受尽宠爱，嚐尽温柔体贴。

达央抽出扩张用的指头，长发的阻碍让他多费了点工夫。

把真守的双腿又打开了些，早已勃起的性器抵在了穴口。

凌乱的衣衫被达央揉弄的手弄的更乱，为了稳住身体攀在达央肩头，薄薄嫩嫩的皮肤随便一折腾，就是一道怵目惊心的红痕，达央的背上隐约浮现爪痕，插的越深，背上的划痕越重。

"...会不会很难受？"

达央托起对方的臀，勾着细腻白皙的大腿，只有前端嵌进臀缝里，大半截露在外面等着真守渐渐适应，即使如此真守的脸色看起来还是越发苍白，是不是太久没做了，干涸的河道再度点燃以前，都很难过的。

"放松一點让我进去好不好......"

达央连哄带骗的让对方放松腰部的力气，被紧紧夹住却不敢动。

"拜託了，可以的话就点头......还是先这样吧回家之后再慢慢来..."

达央亲吻对方汗溼的浏海，舔弄着耳垂一边问道。

先是摇头，接着用力的点着头，泼墨般的长发藏住了表情，但肯定是咬着嘴唇不知所措的样子。

"不要？真贪心啊..."

达央紧迫的一挺腰，明明比谁都还急，却还是摆出一副余裕的笑容来，在对方体内一下一下的抽送着。

"等......不要......啊啊...唔嗯...慢......慢一点..."

身体的隐密处被掌握，除了能随意出声以外，真守被擅自摆弄着，接受着，甚至配合的晃着腰枝。

"要不是因为我喜欢你，怎麼會听你的话慢下来..."

达央改为在穴口转辗磨碾，慢悠悠的画着圈摩擦，敏感的内壁一下子被冷落，让真守又脱口说出："好难受......想要...想要被填满......"

真守的鼻音甜腻潮湿，被他的粉丝听见，一个一个都该炸了吧。毕竟连本直男都有点下腹胀痛了。橘悄悄的想。

"我爱你，真守。只有在你身上，我才能得到，真正的爱。"

向前深深一顶，达央在对方体内射精的时候，真守的大腿根痉挛着，缺氧似的喘着气，不停抓挠着达央的后背。

"...我......哈啊...我也...我也..."

真守捧着对方的脑袋，接着亲吻，跟着在达央手里高潮了。

"最爱达央了哦！"

自己说完还把脸埋别人胸前，耳朵已经红的不能再红了。

好了，看他俩再来一次的势头，橘这个直男欧吉桑，也不好打扰两个小年轻为爱鼓掌，另一方面是，再继续旁观下去，演了好几部G片的自己没弯，直男现役怕是要毁于一旦。

重点是，你俩挡在门口，劳资到底要怎么出去。

橘叹气，删了刚刚的录像。

求你们注意点，别被揭穿了。

这俩的甜蜜日子，还能持续多久呢。


End file.
